Double!
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Horatio has a twin sister!


It was a quiet sunny day in Miami.

Everyone in the lab was working,and so far there were no murders that day.

Horatio was in his office doing paperwork that was a week over due,but then again,everyone had been quite busy the past week.

Natalia and Ryan were processing fingerprints,Calleigh was scaring everybody that walked by firearms as she was shooting guns off to match bullets, and Eric was on his way to Natalia to give her some more prints to process.

The elevator dinged,and he turned and saw a tall young looking redheaded woman step out.

He'd never seen her before. She had bright blue eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in a green shirt,black dress pants,and a black blazer,much like Horatio's work outfit.

Around her neck was the white half of the yin yang symbol.

Her hair was thrown into a ponytail that matched Natalia's,and she wore black shoes with thick heels.

Her shirt was tucked in to reveal a shield and a gun on her hip.

''Excuse me,ma'am,but what are you doing here,and where's your pass?''

''Uh,Mister Delko,my pass is sitting in his office. May I get through please?''She asked.

''What's your name?''

The woman glared and was about to answer when Horatio suddenly appeared.

''Ivy? What are you doing here?''

''Hey H!''she happily screeched as she jumped into his arms,''I haven't seen you in a while!''

Eric stared with his jaw on the floor,rubbed his eyes and opened them again.

''Man,I need to get my eyes checked! I think I'm seein' double!''

Ryan stepped out of DNA. ''What the hell?! H,did you get yourself cloned or something?!''

Horatio laughed. ''No,stupid. You're supposed to be seeing double. She's my twin sister!''

''What?!''

* * *

''So let me get this straight...You had a sister,and you didn't even tell us?''Natalia demanded. Horatio and his team had decided to go to the break room and have the discussion instead of disrupting everyone else in the lab.

''You never asked.''

Ryan looked confused. ''So...Eric,what does one redhead plus another redhead equal?''

''Nitroglycerin on a bumpy road.''

''Oh,shit.''

Horatio smiled and rolled his eyes.

''So how goes the lab?''Ivy asked.

''It's in one piece,''Horatio answered.

''Not for long...''Eric muttered.

''What was that?''

''Nothing!''

''I heard you're having a little trouble with the Male Noches. What happened?''

''H picked a fight with one,''Ryan replied.

''Well,you're in one piece,still. Who won?''Ivy asked.

''No one. It was a draw,''Horatio muttered.

''Well serves you right for misbehaving.''

''Either I gave up,or you'd be talking to a stone,''Horatio pointed out.

Ivy rolled her eyes,then saw something twinkle and reached her hand over towards Horatio's neck.

''You're still wearing this?''

It was the other half of the yin yang necklace.

''Of course. You made me wear it.''

''Well,it needs cleaning. There's dried blood all over it.''

''There would be. The Male Noche I picked a fight with turned the tables and used a knife...goddamn cheater...''

Hearing this,Ivy grabbed Horatio's head and tilted it to find a decent scar on his neck.

''Ivy!''Horatio yelled,annoyed with her action.

''This is what made it a draw,isn't it?''

Horatio sighed. His sister had a bad habit of being really nosy.

''Are you done?'' Ivy still had his head tilted.

When she didn't move her hand,Horatio went to pry it off and shuddered when he felt her fingers trace over the scar.

''Ivy,can you not...?''

''Huh? Oh,sorry.'' She took her hands away and watched her twin calm down slowly.

''I do not like people touching me.''

''Well ya shoulda said somethin'!''Ivy whined.

Horatio glared. She was back to her farm girl accent.

''Well,looka here,Lassie,I shouldn't have ta!''

Ryan and Eric quickly vacated the room as the two started arguing.

''Yeah,they're twins.''

''What're we supposed to tell the chief if that room blows up?''

''Get the bomb squad.''

''It'll be too late for that,you fucking dumb-ass.''

''Fine. Get an extinguisher.''

* * *

''Alright that's it. Break it up,you two.''

Horatio and Ivy looked at the chief confused,never-minding that Eric,Ryan,Natalia,and Frank were practically cowering behind him,afraid to go and break them apart.

The chief couldn't see why they were confused,though. It was pretty obvious.

They had each-other by the collar of their shirts and their arms were reared back,ready to swing forward and knock the other one into next week.

''What'd we do?''they asked in unison.

''Well,I can't arrest your sister for assaulting an officer since she is one,but I can sure as hell put you on suspension for hitting a woman,''the chief warned.

Ivy smiled suddenly and swung her leg. There was a squeak from Horatio as he froze for a moment,and the chief looked at him until he realized what had just happened.

''Ivy...did you have to do that?''Horatio squealed and dropped to the floor,clutching his heritage in pain.

''Sorry. Itchy swinging leg.''

''H,are you okay?''Eric asked as he tried to coax the man into standing up.

''...Yeeeooowww,oh man that hurts...owww...right in the round tables...''

Ivy smiled nervously and shrugged. ''Ah,he'll be fine. It'll be an hour or two before he gets back up,but he'll live.''

The chief just stared at her and chuckled.

Ivy scooted her way past the team and headed to the elevator.

''See ya,Horatio!'' She was gone,and half of the whole Miami Dade Police Department(the men,of course)just stared.

''Come on,Caine,get up. You have work to do.''

All the chief got for a response was a high pitched squeak.

* * *

**_Please review! I hope you liked it! X)_**


End file.
